Bowser Castle 1
Bowser Castle 1 is a race course from Super Mario Kart, later reused as the final course of the Extra Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It is a stone road residing in a pool of lava. Bowser Castle 1 also made an appearance as a retro course in Mario Kart 7 in the Shell Cup. It reappears once more in Mario Kart Tour, stylized as Bowser's Castle 1, first appearing in the New York Tour. Course Layout After the start, there are two turns to the left. After a long straight piece there is a turn to the right with two Thwomps, with a mud-pool after it on the right. Then there is a swing curve left-right followed with three Thwomps and a bit later two turns to the left. Then there are five gaps with Lava Bubbles jumping out. After that there's a turn to the left and a swing curve right-left to the finish line. History ''Super Mario Kart'' The most dangerous obstacles are the Thwomps. They appear in groups of four. The Thwomps stay in the air during the first lap, then try to crush the players afterwards. They can also be a simple barrier on the ground. Another danger is the lava. There are gaps of lava that can be crossed with use of the yellow jump lines. If the player jumps in the wrong direction, however, it is possible to fall into the lava. There is no real shortcut in this course, however the player may use the zippers halfway on the track. Since they aren't used by computer drivers, it can help to pass them and save time. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' The course reappears again in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It is the fourth and final race in the Extra Mushroom Cup. It uses the background appearing in that game's own Bowser Castle 1. It has an extra item box to the right of the bend that comes before the first lava hops. The Thwomps and zippers are not present in this version of the track. ''Mario Kart 7'' Bowser Castle 1 reappears in Mario Kart 7 as the only GBA retro race course in the game. The track is virtually identical to the original course, with the obvious change to 3D graphics like the other retro courses from Super Mario Kart. To make further use of this, there are some stone pillars poking out of the lava. One of the platforms in the five gap area has been removed. Also, at the first jump, the player can use the glider, however this can only be done past 36 seconds the race has begun, thereby forcing racers to use it on the second and third laps. The glider can also be used to reach a small platform within the lava to the left. There are also some added coins on the track.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/amkj/course/kouracup.html Video 2 In addition, the flashing signs that tell which direction to go from Mario Kart: Super Circuit are now billboards attached to the track. Update history ;Version 1.1 (May 15, 2012) :Removed shortcut exploit which allowed players to skip the second 180-degree turn. ''Mario Kart Tour'' New York Tour In the New York Tour, Bowser's Castle 1 appears as the first course of the Bowser Cup, and the second course of the Diddy Kong Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course of the Dry Bowser Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course of the Shy Guy Cup. Halloween Tour In the Halloween Tour, Bowser's Castle 1 appears as the third course in the Lemmy Cup, the second course in the Morton Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Diddy Kong Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Toadette Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Metal Mario Cup. Paris Tour In the Paris Tour, Bowser's Castle 1 appears as the first course in the Luigi Cup, the second course in the Toad Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Toadette Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Donkey Kong Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Bowser Cup and the second course in the Dry Bowser Cup. London Tour In the London Tour, Bowser's Castle 1 appears as the location of the challenge in the Wario Cup. It also has a Reverse and Trick variant which appears as the first course in the Waluigi Cup and the third course in the Bowser Cup. Trivia *The music for this course (and subsequent Bowser Castle courses) is a variation of Bowser's battle theme from Super Mario World and have a similar bassline to that of Bowser's battle theme in Super Mario 64. References Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart 7 courses